


Faire le lit

by Melie



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Drabble, M/M, Superpowers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble pour un mème à curtain!fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faire le lit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heera_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heera_o/gifts).



> Rien à moi.

Le regard un peu embué de Mohinder au réveil finit de le convaincre qu'il a bien fait de terminer sa petite virée nocturne par un séjour dans la chambre de Suresh.

Zane - il s'est définitivement fait au nom - s'étire et s'habille à la suite du docteur, lequel part démarrer la voiture. En revenant chercher son sac, il s'étonne de la rapidité à laquelle le lit a été fait.

Zane hausse les épaules en regardant ses mains. Il a l'habitude, c'est tout.

Dans le dos de Mohinder qui retourne à la voiture, Sylar sourit et d'un geste rapide termine de replacer les oreillers. Il ne faudrait tout de même pas qu'ils laissent la chambre en mauvais état...


End file.
